DITZYFICADO
by elenahedgehog
Summary: que pasa cuando el mundo pony y la realidad se unen por un mutuo deseo de tener un corazoncito... dedicado para mi FRIEND DERPYLOVER25...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**ditzyficado… 1**

En el lejano universo de equinus… en el maravilloso mundo de equestria, existen las mas maravillosas e increíblemente tiernas y mágicas criaturas, jamadas ponys… aunque existen aun mas criaturas en el mundo su mayoría son ponys… existen variadas razas como la alicornio, terrestre, unicornio y no olvidemos la pegaso… eh aquí la historia en particular de uno de ellos y particularmente una muy particular pony llamada… ditzy… aunque… ella… no tenga nada de particular…

la joven ditzy fue bendecida con una hermosa crin dorada, un pelaje plateado encantador y una personalidad, de lo mas adorable… era dulce, curiosa, mimosa, tierna, gentil, considerada, amable, despreocupada, desinteresada… y todos los mejores adjetivos que terminen en ada…..

Solo había algo curioso en ella que la volvía nada particular… aunque poseía los mas hermosos ojos color dorado miel…. Estos eran indiscutiblemente como su persona…curiosos ya que son tan curiosos que tienden a no siempre estar de acuerdo a que dirección mirar a la vez… asi que miraban a dos direcciones opuestas regularmente… pero aunque le provocaban algunos inconvenientes…por lo general todo iba bien…..

Lamentablemente… no todos pensaban lo mismo… en especial los stallions…. Muchos creían que era linda, hermosa, amable y blah blah blah..si todo bien excepto que no creían que valiera la pena arriesgarse a sufrir solo uno que otro pequeño percance resultante de algún accidente no intencionalmente provocado por ella…. Claro soltó un piano sobre alguien….. Pero solo fue una vez…devoro todos los 300 muffins de una venta de pastelillos….. Pero los fue pagando de poco a poco hasta que los saldo…. Pero ayudo a limpiar el techo de la alcaldía….aunque ella lo rompiera en el intento…pero no fue intencional y ayudo a repararlo…..aunque lo volviera a romper….pero ayudo a recaudar fondos horneando muffins para una venta de recaudación… aunque ella los compro todos….. Pero recaudo más dinero que nadie…. Así que por una increíble razón casi imposible de creer nuestra bella ditzy Doo hooves…..no tenía…. NOVIOOOOOO…

Imposible de creer verdad?... Bueno mas allá de eso… la vida de nuestra ditzy era buena… tenia amigas, la gente la estimaba, aunque llegasen a regañarla oh a evitarla no le tenían rencor… sin importar las boberías que pudiese hacer…

Nuestra joven ditzy estaba sentada debajo de su roble… era su lugar favorito, allí se podía ver claramente ponyville hoy volvía a ser un gran día en ponyville… ditzy adoraba las fiestas, buena comida, lindas decoraciones, diversiones entretenidas… siempre disfrutaba de estas festividades con sus amigas… excepto que había ocasiones con las que ella desearía disfrutar de estas festividades con alguien especial… tenia amigas… pero ellas tenían mejores amigas oh su… specialsomepony… ditzy se sonrojo… podía imaginarse paseando por el lugar de la pata de su alguien especial, jugando, conversando, comiendo y riendo… y bailando… oh si…. Bailar…. Como había deseado bailar… con su alguien especial… oh (se abochorna ditzy) tan solo descansar bajo su roble juntos lado a lado mirando el atardecer…. Y tal vez (UN ENORME BOCHORNO)darse… un …besito….uh BLUSHIG

Ditzy decidio ir a dar un paseo y sin pensarlo termino cerca de lago cristal, ya muy entrada la noche… las luciérnagas bailaban sobre el agua como miles de estrellas… una aterrizo en su nariz "ustedes también gustan de bailar, como me gustaría tener a alguien con quien bailar… a alguien que me amara a mi y solo a mi… como quisiera encontrar a mi ser especial…" dijo derramando una lagrima sonriendo… la luciérnaga miro a las otras zumbando y las demás se miraron y asentían… asi que la pequeña luciérnaga tomo la lagrima y salió volando seguida de las demás, estas giraban a lado de ditzy incitándola a seguirlas… ella voló con ellas sin darse cuenta que se adentraba cada vez mas en el EVERFREEFOREST.

Al final llegaron a un lago de cristal y en el medio de este miro un espejo… la luciérnaga volo hasta ella y arrojo contra ella la lagrima… ditzy camino dudosa sobre la superficie del lago… se acerco al espejo y leyó una inscripción "si tu deseo es puro y sincero una lagrima derramaras sobre este espejo y el deseo de tu corazón sin desvelo se proyectara aquí verdadero" dijo.

"el deseo de mi corazón?" y recordó lo que dijo al derramar esa lagrima "quisiera alguien que me amara solo a mí, alguien que quisiese ser mi ser especial" dijo y el espejo brillo intensamente… dejo desorientada a ditzy por unos momento y entonces una imagen borrosa se vio allí… era como una sombra oh más bien una silueta… "hola hay alguien allí?" dijo ditzy… no se escuchaba nada , ditzy se empezó a entristecer… "al parecer no existe nadie para mi después de todo" dijo llorando….entonces se escucho estática "hola…hola hay alguien ahí… lo siento no escucho bien… hay mucha estática…hola… hay alguien… hola…?" dijo una voz masculina…

Ditzy se abochorno…. "ho..ho..hola?" dijo ella "eh? ho… hola quién es?" dijo la voz masculina "hohola… soy.. soy ditzy… ditzy doo hooves" dijo… la voz masculina no se escucho… ditzy se puso triste "eh?... dijiste dipsy roo?" "nono… ditzy doo, ditzy doo hooves" dijo ditzy… "o¡OOOOH AH YA SE ESPERA…. Oh lo siento por gritar… soy-…. Espera… ah si… yo soy LIGHTNING DUST mucho gusto"…. Ditzy se sonrojo…. "mucho gusto… Lightning dust?" "mucho gusto ditzy doo hooves…" y asi es como todo comenzó.

Esta es la historia de ditzy….. la pegaso que pidió un deseo del corazón y supero mas alla de la razón…..

Elenahedgehog: (u) ESTO ES PARA TIIIIIIIII DERPYLOVE25 DE MI INSPIRACION PARA TI… ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y QUE LO SIGAS POR QUE AUN FALTA MAS MUCHO MAS(^v^)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**ditzyficado… 2**

En un lejano universo, en la galaxia llamada vía láctea, existía un particular planeta llamado Tierra en este habitaban variadas criaturas pero la más compleja de estas era la humana.. mientras otros seres solo se enfocaban en crecer, comer y reproducirse, ellos iban mas allá hasta el punto de modificar su alrededor con el objetivo de tener una vida mas cómoda, segura y sencilla… hasta el punto de ser la sociedad por así llamada avanzada del planeta… el ser humano…. Pero entre los humanos no solo existían razas, si no también grupos divididos por ideales religiosos o conceptos como la ociosidad… entre ellos estaban los fanes dedicados a admirar a sus ídolos…aquí encontramos a los BRONYS hombres adultos o jóvenes que aman la serie mi pequeño pony…. Oh las pegasisters chicas mayores que aun gustan de la serie….

En este caso nos enfocaremos en el joven MARCO (hemos cambiado el nombre para proteger su identidad)este joven BRONY… ama la serie my Little pony frienship is magic… cada brony puede amar entre toda la serie, hasta a personajes en particular…. Este por ejemplo… AMA a la pequeña poco frecuente DERPY… gracias a la comunidad brony que ama la serie se empeso a seguir este personaje hasta su segund aaparicion con otro nombre DITZY DOO… muchas historias siguieron hasta que finalmente el ser virtual conocido como DERPY HOOVES o DITZY DOO HOOVES nació…

Su popularidad creció apareciendo clandestinamente en algunos chapter e incluso escondida en las canciones… como en la de inicio escondida en el tren… oh en la multitud apareciendo escondida… oh en la serie como personaje de relleno… esta siempre salía debido a su gran fama creciente… marco adoraba a ditzy… oh como todos la conocimos por primera vez como derpy…

Asi que marco era un adolecente brony… fan de derpy oh un DERPLOVER… tenia su cuarto decorado con cosas geniales de la serie y en especial de ditzy… tenia una claydoll de ella, un peluche de ella en la cama… tenia las paredes de su habitación pintadas de negro y el techo de azul marino y una alfombra roja… NO ERA EMOOOOOO… solo que las paredes negras hacían resaltar los miles de posters de la serie en especial el qe tenia detrás de su puerta que daba frente a su cama…. De derpy diciendo GOT MUFFIN?... com muchos muffins… y en el techo tenia las constelaciones de el cielo equestre con estrellitas brillantes… y una formando la forma de la cara de derpy…

El amaba a su derpy… un dia estaba jugando las crónicas de equestria y estaba hablando con derpy… como amaba este juego… entonces encontró un minijuego de foto donde el se podía tomar una foto con derpy… le encantaba jugar los juegos ponys mas si podía interactuar con ella… siempre leia esos fics de derpy con ponys, como braeburn, bigmac, el doctor hooves, el master pony, discord, el príncipe blueblood, o de ella lesbiana…. Como sea, jamás le parecieron las parejas suficientemente geniales para ella, todos se veian demasiado poco geniales… asi que un dia hiso su propio avatar pony…

Un unicornio azul oscuro con melena negra con luces rojisas, ojos rosa intenso… y su cuteimark una espada en forma de trueno dorado con mango de alas de murciélago negras… su accesorio favorito una bufanda bicolor roja con franjitas delgadas color amarillo… estaba jugando equestria turoks rampage…. Donde tenia que proteger a las elegidas para encontrar sus llaves que fueron escondidas por discord y ayudar a las elegidas atacando a turok y eliminando a sus esbirros para darles oportunidad a las rainbow ponys que derrotaran a turok reuniendo energía suficiente para lanzar su ataque…

Su nivel de magia era enorme… y en los minjuegos como fiesta con pinkie obtenía puntos de agilidad y de amistad bailando en la máquina de baile contra Pinkie y las demas, en el caraoque contra rarity y los ponytones… otros juegos como madnes library, donde ayudaba a spike a acomodar libros de magia y leer sus contenidos, contestar trivias, rainbow dash daring trivia contestando preguntas de darig doo, y jugando alquimia con twiligth…. Bucking in appleacrees…. Wrestling whit applejack, y fluttershy wild kingdom… donde cuidabas animalitos en su alberge y rarity fashion donde diseñanas ropa para avatars y las modelabas… oh eras un sueño de pony….

Bueno su avatar… hata que salió un minijego… date my pony…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA podía cortejar varias ponys y el objetivo final era casarse con la que mas quisiera…. Tener foals… tener un impero etc…. Pero oh no la opción era un demo y derpy no estaba disponible solo como demo… solo llegabas a hasta conseguir un beso de ella y se acababa…pero para el valía la pena.

Marco acaba de llegar de la escuela… tontería de festival escolar… tonta capilla de enamorados… nadie quiso casarse con el en ese tonto juego y el quedo como un loser… "estúpidos inmaduros" dijo tirándose en su cama y apagando las luces miro al techo la cara sonriente de su derpy "tu si te casarias conmigo verdad mi ditzy?" dijo y tomo su pad y se puso a jugar el pony dating sim de nuevo… "tu siempre esperas ancios ami regreso para verte y estar juntos… tontos mocosos inmaduros, era solo un tonto juego de feria… ademas ninguna de esas mocosas me gustaban" dijo orgulloso, marco era apuesto pero no gustaba de las chicas de su clase todas eran demasiado superficiales… siempre prefería chartear con las pegasisters en la red…

Pero le dolio lo que una chica dijo "sabes saldría contigo si no fueras tan infantil" "BOBERIAS" dijo el que había de maduro en ella a sus quince años ella se maquillaba como mujersuela barata… "la reina grano se atreve a decirme infantil ha, patética" dijo el y siguió jugando pero hasta su amiga le dijo que debería dejar estas tonterías de ponys… eso es lo que le dolio… "como quisiera estar allí en equestria contigo ditzy…oh tan solo hablarte… oh como quisiera encontrar a alguien que me entendiera… mi propia ditzy doo… mi propia derpy…siii mi propia linda muffin queen" dijo el y una lagrima callo en la pantalla de su pad… entonces una ventanita de anuncio apareció era enforma de un espejo….

"que s esto?... un dating chat de pony lovers? Dijo mirando corazones y querubines pony… "que dice aquí…. si tu deseo es puro y sincero una lagrima derramaras sobre este espejo y el deseo de tu corazón sin desvelo se proyectara aquí verdadero" dijo.

"el deseo de mi corazón eh? pues quisiera alguien que compartiera mis ideales a mi perfecta chica pony eso quisiera…" el pad brillo y se apago…. "QUE RAYOS AHHHH NO MI MAMA ME VA A MATAR, ESTA COSA FUE CARA" entonces le puso el argador "a lo mejor se descargo… entonces en el pada apareció un relojito pony marcando el tiempo de llenado "ok entonces esta cosa usa mucha energía para es aplicación ok uff que alivio ummm será mejor que conecte mi pada a la computadora y transfiera el programa ahí…" así que espero colocándose sus audífonos con micrófono… entonces se abrió en la pantalla un espejo con estática "rayos poca recepción" entonces vio una silueto borrosa que hablo algo distorsionado… "hola hay alguien allí?" dijo la otra voz…

Marco se puso nervioso sonaba como una chica y la voz se parecía a la de su personaje favorito de todo el universo… "hola… hola hay alguien ahí… lo siento no escucho bien… hay mucha estática…hola… hay alguien… hola…?" dijo el abochornado…. "ho..ho..hola?" dijo ella "eh? ho… hola quién es?" dijo el "hohola… soy.. soy ditzy… ditzy doo hooves" dijo… el se quedo estatico creyo oir mal "maldita recepción de programas extranjeros" dijo tratando me mejorar la configuración del audio "eh?... dijiste dipsy roo?" dijo el tratando de verificar si escucho bien "nono… ditzy doo, ditzy doo hooves" dijo la tal ditzy… "o¡OOOOH AH YA SE ESPERA…. Oh lo siento por gritar… soy" dijo el mirando en su descripción que puso en el avatar de esta aplicación… una pantallita apareció y le pidió un nombre y el escribió su fiel "…. Espera… ah si… yo soy LIGHTNING DUST mucho gusto"….

La voz dijo "mucho gusto… Lightning dust?" "mucho gusto ditzy doo hooves…" y asi es como todo comenzó para lightning dust alias marco… asi días tras dia hablaban… waoh… la chica realmente estaba en el papel de ser derpy, era idéntica hasta le dijo que la llamase derpy de cariño…. Esta chica si que se creía derpy… sus respuestas eran idénticas según el a lo que diría la verdadera derpy… pero a el no le importaba hablaban de todo, al parecer ella era extranjera de un lugar bastante rural, tan joven y tenia que trabajar y rayos vivía sola… al parecer solo había recepción para el chat en la noche, para el estaba bien, era casi nocturno, dormía en el recreo y una siesta por la tarde despues de hacer sus deberes y a chatear casi toda la noche hasta que dieran como las tres por que ella entraba a trabajar muy temprano….

Era cartera podrían creerlo? Marco y ella ya llevaban un mes platicando… marco decidió ahorrar para ir la a visitar algún día… ya llevaba como cinco mil pesos… el era listo… tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo y le cobraba a sus amigos por sacarles las tareas por internet… el era un genio… y un dia ella estaba nerviosa… "um…light light?" "si derpy?" "te digo tu, digo a ti te oh no se como decirlo" "solo dilo sabes que eres mi burbujita puedes decirme todo" "QUIENES SER MY SPECIALSOME PONY?" grito…. Marco cayo de espaldas…. Por dios esto era un sueño echo realidad… estaba en el estasis… "lightning? Me escuchaste… dust?" decía ella pero el estaba en lalalandia "acaso… no quieres?" "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" grito parándose de un brinco tomando la pantalla con ambas manos "OH SISISISISISIIIIIIIIII" dijo feliz…

"sisisisisi mi lightning dust djo que si quiere ser mi muffin siiiiiiiii" dijo feliz y marco reia sonrojado "oh lightning dust como quisiera que pudieras venir aquí" dijo ella "si puedo, ahorre mucho dinero para ir estas vacasiones a visitarte solo dame tu dirección y arreglare todo para ir a verte" "SIIIIIIIIIII mi lightning dust vendra a verme…. Sii okokokok mi dirección es calle maple, avenida oak, numero 25 ponyville… west equestria." Dijo ella… marco quedo en shock… "vamos derpy hablo en seria ya deja ese papel de ser derpy, vamos dime tu verdadera dirección y nombre para poder ir a verte, vives en la latinoamerica, yo vivo en argentina, vives donde? En mexico talvez? Mo verdadero nombre es marco Encinas, vamos dime ti verdadero nombre oh acaso no vas en serio conmigo….?" Hubo una gran pausa y se escucho ella llorando "de que hablas? Yo si soy derpy y que es eso de verdadero nombre, te llamas marco encino? Entonces por que me dijiste que te llamabas lightning dust? Que pasa aquí, donde queda argentina en equestria…?" decía llorando, marco se quedo paralizado…

"lightning dust o marco como te llames contéstame acaso no era verdad que me querías que esta pasando… contéstame" decía llorando… marco sintió un nudo en el estomago y una presión en su pecho… no podía decir nada… era acaso posible… que… ella… fuese realmente…. Derpy? "derpy?" "si?" "podrías describirte físicamente?" dijo el "soy una mare pegaso de doce años, soy gris claro con crin amarillo brillante, mi cuteimark…" "tu cuteimark son unas burbujas, tus ojos son amarillos dorado y a veces sufres de bifocalidad" dijo marco… "como lo sabes?" dijo ditzy sorprendida, "ditzy lo que pasa y se que tal vez que te lo diga dudo que vuelvas a hablarme…" "no yo jamás haría eso" "si lo haras por que o tu estás loca o yo, porque si tu realmente eres ditzy doo, ditzy… yo te he conocido de hace muchos años… ditzy yo no soy de tu mismo mundo" dijo marco… macro sintió su mundo romperse en mil pedazos… lo mas maravilloso de toda su vida se volvió realidad pero era una imposibilidad el continuar eso… jamás podrían estar juntos…

Elenahedgehog: (u) uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh el chico conoce a la chica y no se la cree…(^v^) para saber una edad pony súmenle sies un foal súmenle a su edad en años cinco años… cuando una pony tiene diez años a partir de esa edad súmenle diez años… por ejemplo si derpy tiene doce en años pony tiene 22… por eso duran tanto con apariencia madura y joven… por eso granny Smith es tan longeva ella solo tiene como unos cuarenta años y aun le quedan muchos por vivir… oigan un caballo al año se le consideraría un joven de 16 años… y a los dos un joven de 21 en adelante…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de MLPFM, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… Cualquier elemento como música o personajes de otras series no son de mi propiedad solo los agrego por que me parecen cool….

**ditzyficado… 3**

derpy estaba en el cielo por fin había conocido a alguien especial, raramente al dia siguiente intento volver en el dia pero no pudo encontrar el lugar, asi que de noche volvio al lugar y afortunadamente si logro encontrarlo "um parece que solo sale de noche… bueno derp" dijo y se acerco y pensó en el y sin tener que llorar solo toco el espejo y el ya estaba ahí "ditzy eres tu? Oh gracias a todo el cielo, pensé que no volveríamos a hablar" dijo el derpy se sonrojo "yo también me preocupe, parece que esto solo sale de noche" "parece que si, ok dime algo de ti ditzy, como es tu vida" ella lo pensó.

"bueno vivo en una pequeña casita en la colina oh aquí es todo muy bonito lleno de naturaleza y bosques y la gente es amable" dijo ella "eh? que suerte yo vivo en la ciudad y aquí casi no hay arboles solo en los parques y estan muy descuidados" "oh que lastima, bueno yo trabajo en la oficina de correos y aunque a veces meto la pata siempre me lo perdonan" "espera trabajas? Pues que edad tienes?" "doce años" "oh eres mas joven que yo" "que edad tienes tu?" "tengo quince años, vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos, la casa siempre esta llena de gente me asficcio casi siempre estoy en mi cuarto, sabes yo trabajo en un restorante como mesero" "uh debes ser muy agil, yo trate pero siempre se me caian los platos soy muy torpe" dijo con pena.

"na nolo eres solo se requiere practica" "te quiero lightning dust eres lindo conmigo" dijo apenada, "yo… yo también te quiero…" dijo el algo ahogado… asi siguieron platicando "OH AMI TAMBIEN ME GUSTAN LOS MUFFINS DE ARANDANO" dijo ella emocionada… seguían platicando hasta muy entrada la noche "oh ya es muy tarde y tengo que trabajar mañana" "rayos mi padre me matara si no me despierto temprano y llego tarde a la escuela" "oh lightning eres tan educado, debes ser alguien muy listo" "no es por presumir pero es porque me he esforzado, algún dia sere muy estudiado y podre trabajar en lo que yo quiera y ser muy rico para que nadie nunca mas me tenga que decir que hacer" "se que lo lograras porque eres muy listo, hasta mañana?" "hasta mañana" y se despidieron….

Ditzy cada dia estaba mas enamorada de el…no se atrevía a preguntarle como era por temor a que el se lo preguntara y se enterara de sus ojos y no quisiera verla jamás… "oh puedes llamarme derpy así me dicen mis amigos" "tu puedes llamarme light, es mas rápido" dijo el y ella sonrio… hablaban noche tras noche las amigas de depry se preguntaban quien seria ese tal dust pero mientras derpy fuera feliz que mas da….

Un dia derpy tomo valor… lo haría, le haría la pregunta… todo oh nada… pero tenia miedo mucho miedo… "si el dice que no diré que era una broma si eso hare…" dijo llegando al espejo… "light estas ahí?" Entonces se escucho algo "QUITATE DE MI COMPUTADOR MOCOSA" derpy se asusto "ERES MALO MALO" "YA ROMPISTE EL TUYO Y AHORA VIENES A JUGAR CON EL MIO?, OH NO SAL DE AQUÍ TIENES PROHIBIDO ENTRAR AQUÍ SI NO ESTOY YO, LE DIRE A PAPA" dijo la voz de light molesto.

"hermanitas rayos oh por celestia que aun funcione… hola derpy, derpy estas ahí?" "um si, si pero todo está bien escuche gritos" "mi hermana rompió su computador y quiso usar el mío sin permiso entrando a escondidas a mi cuarto mientras no estaba" "eso no está bien, debió pedírtelo pacientemente y amablemente" "ella hace lo que quiere porque es la mas pequeña y consentida de mama, bah juro que si algún dia tengo una hija la educare para que nunca sea una mocosa maleducada" dijo y escucho un "epp" de derpy "bueno olvidemos este lamentable incidente, te extrañe todo el dia…ya quería llegar del trabajo para estar contigo" dijo lightning, derpy se ahogo "um…light light?" "si derpy?" "te digo tu, digo a ti te oh no se cómo decirlo" "solo dilo sabes que eres mi burbujita puedes decirme todo" "QUIENES SER MY SPECIALSOME PONY?" grito ella…. Por fin lo dijo y ya fue todo… pero solo escucho un ruido de golpe y cosas callendo y nada mas… "lightning? Me escuchaste… dust?" decía ella pero el estaba en lalalandia "acaso… no quieres?" dijo ella llorosa pero antes de terminar de decir algo "SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" grito el como loco lo que hizo a derpy caer de espaldas "OH SISISISISISIIIIIIIIII" dijo feliz…

Derpy no cavia en si misma y revoloteando decía feliz "sisisisisi mi lightning dust djo que si quiere ser mi muffin siiiiiiiii" dijo feliz "oh lightning dust como quisiera que pudieras venir aquí" dijo ella "si puedo, ahorre mucho dinero para ir estas vacasiones a visitarte solo dame tu dirección y arreglare todo para ir a verte" "SIIIIIIIIIII mi lightning dust vendrá a verme…. Sii okokokok mi dirección es calle maple, avenida oak, numero 25 ponyville… west equestria." Dijo ella… "vamos derpy hablo en seria ya deja ese papel de ser derpy, vamos dime tu verdadera dirección y nombre para poder ir a verte, vives en la Latinoamérica, yo vivo en argentina, vives donde? En mexico talvez? Mi Verdadero nombre es marco Encinas, vamos dime ti verdadero nombre oh acaso no vas en serio conmigo….?" Derpy quedo en shock de que estaba hablando el…? "de que hablas? Yo si soy derpy y que es eso de verdadero nombre, te llamas marco encino? Entonces por que me dijiste que te llamabas lightning dust? Que pasa aquí, donde queda argentina en equestria…?" decía llorando, light no dijo nada…

"lightning dust o marco como te llames contéstame acaso no era verdad que me querías que esta pasando… contéstame" decía llorando… sentía que su mundo se caia en pedazos que pasaba de que hablaba el no lo entendía… que habría hecho ella de malo?... "derpy?" "si?" "podrías describirte físicamente?" dijo el "soy una mare pegaso de doce años, soy gris claro con crin amarillo brillante, mi cuteimark…" "tu cuteimark son unas burbujas, tus ojos son amarillos dorado y a veces sufres de bifocalidad" dijo marco… "como lo sabes?" dijo ditzy sorprendida, "ditzy lo que pasa y se que tal vez que te lo diga dudo que vuelvas a hablarme…" "no yo jamás haría eso" "si lo harás por que o tu estás loca o yo, porque si tu realmente eres ditzy doo, ditzy… yo te he conocido de hace muchos años… ditzy yo no soy de tu mismo mundo" dijo el…

Ditzy no entendía "dime que pasa por favor" decía ella llorando "ditzy , mi derpy, la razón por la que no me entiendes de lo que hablo es porque… yo no soy de tu mundo" dijo el… como era posible… "pero tu entendías de lo que te hablaba, de mi mundo" "eso es porque en mi mundo tu mundo es una serie de televisión" "que es eso?" "como una película, un cuento, una invención para divertir a los niños" ella se quedo en shock "por que dices eso?" dijo ella llorando "porque en mi mundo esa es la verdad… por alguna razón nuestros mundos de una forma casi imposible se conectaron y pudimos hablar" dijo el, derpy sintió su mundo romperse…

"entonces ya no quieres ser my special somepony?" "derpy no lo entiendes, no soy ni siquiera un pony, yo pensé que eras alguien diciendo ser un pony como juego, no que en realidad fueras esa pony… derpy yo soy un humano" "y que es un humano?" "somos como un chimpancé sin pelo" depry trato de imaginarlo pero sacudió la cabeza "no me importa, podrías ser un minotauro, una rana o una mosca de tres cabezas… yo aun asi te quiero, pero tu ya no me quieres por que sabes que soy una pony buaaaaaaaaaaa" "CLARO QUE TE AMO AHORA MAS QUE NUNCA… pero seria imposible vernos por que tu estas ahí y yo aca…" "entonces aun quieres ser mi special some pony?" "claro que si mi linda burbujita" "entonces no me importa que seas un mono sin pelo yo te quiero por que eres bueno conmigo" "yo también te quiero"…. "ups ya esta siendo tarde… hasta mañana light oh oh debo llamarte marco?" "dime light… hasta mañana derpy"…

Los días pasaron y seguían igual que siempre pero una día derpy llego llorando "por que lloras mi linda burbujita?" "porque porque porque stormwrap me dijo que era tan tonta que jamás nadie me iba a querer buaaaaa" marco sintió una rabia enorme "rayos quisiera estar ahí y colgarlo de la cola de una manticora" dijo marco molesto, derpy se sintió animada "que lindo eres light, a mi me gustaría que estuvieras aquí oh por lo menos…" "que cosas?" "estar yo allá contigo" dijo llorando contra la pantalla… "yo también ditzy doo, mi derpy, quisiera que pudiésemos estar juntos aunque sea por un momento…" dijo el derraando una lagrima en la pantalla… entonces… FUAAAAWWWDWWDFGGGHHSDSGADFEWRFSDGFERFSDFDSFREFWAAAAAAAAAMM

Derpy fue succionada por el espejo y frente a marco lo mas asombroso pasaba… derpy estaba saliendo de la pantalla de su computadora y… callendo sobre el..ups… "WAAAA" WOAAA" dijeron callendo al piso….. "MARCO TODO BIEN ALLA" decía su padre aun trabajando en su oficina "SI PAPA SOLO ESTOY JUNTANDO TODO MI DESASTRE PARA IRME A DORMIR" "ME PARECE BIEN QUE TE VAYAS A DORMIR DE UNA VEZ PARECE BUHO DURMIENDO TAN TARDE" "YA CALLENSE LOS DOS DESPERTARAN A TODOS" grito la mama y se callaron.

Marco tenia frente a fretne a derpy mirándolo fijamente… "light….digo marco?" el asintió "SISISISISISI" "SHSHSHSHSHSHS derpy nos van a oir mis papas no se como les explicare de que tengo a una chica en mi cuarto y aun mas que ella es unapony que habla, en mi mundo los ponys son como mascotas, ellas no hablan" dijo el ella asintió tapándose la boca, esta bien si hablamos bajo, estas paredes son aprueba de ruido por eso tenemos que gritarnos…" dijo el y ella asintió…

"por dios que estoy pensando derpy entra al portal seria horrible si te quedas atrapada aquí la gente de aquí pensaría que eres un alienígena o un mutantre o un monstro y te arian experimentos te diseccionarían" "no quiero que me direccionen me podría perder" "vamos intenta entrar al portal" "pero?" "anda derpy aslo" "ok pero algo primero" "que cosaummmmm" dijo… oh mejor no dijo…derpy le tapola boca con la suya… fueron los diez segundos mas maravillosos de ambos marco empeso a recorrer la espalda de derpy cuando… su puerta empezó a ser golpeada y de un golpe se sontaron… la puerta se abrió de golpe y marco estaba sentado en el piso de su habitación… con camisa desmangada y pantaloncillos con la cobija encima….

Era su hermano mayor… "MAMA NO ERA NADA EL BOBO SE CALLO DE LA CAMA DORMIDO… rayos marco danos un respiro mañana entro a la uni temprano dejame dormir" "lo siento salvador" "oye estabas chateando con tu novia verdad, la próxima no olvides cambiar del altoparlante a los audífonos…" dijo guiñándole el ojo y sacando de sus pants le dio cinco billetotes "toma un extra para que te la lleves a dar una vuelta en la tarde, no es bueno desvelarla tanto…" dijo y se fue sonriendo "gracias salva" dijo y cerro la puerta ahora si con cerrojo…

Marco busco a derpy en el cuarto al parecer si se fue… "eso estuvo cerca" "si casi me ve, quien era parecía agradable?" "mi hermano mayor salvador….eh?. DERP:::::" se cayo por que derpy quien estaba con la cabeza saliendo de la pantalla se le arrojo encima a los labios de nuevo…

Despues de algunas puebas al parecer derpy era capaz de entrar y salir del monitor… y asi faltando una hora para la hora de siempre para despedirse… se dedicaron a besarse sobre la cama de marco acostados… derpy estaba felizmente jugando con la mano de marco entre su casco… "como dijiste que se llaman?" "manos derpy" "me gustan son lindas y me gusta cuando me acaricias con ellas" dijo colocando una en su mejilla y marco la acaricio… el sonrio y acaricio con la otra el ala de ditzy estilándola "y yo adoro tus alas sus plumas son muy suaves" ditzy le acaricia el rostro con el ala…

"no me quiero ir marco me gusta estar aquí contigo" dijo acurrucándosele… "ni yo que te vayas pero es peligroso para ti aquí…" dijo el triste "oye marco y que tal si tu entras?" marco se levanto de golpe "oye es cierto, pero ya es tarde mañana cuando el espejo este mas fuerte lo intentamos…" "si" dijo mientras se levantaba… asi ditzy se fue…

Marco durmió esa noche pensando en el mañana…. Al dia siguiente ambos prepararon todo y llegaron temprano justo cuando el portal se abrió… marco tenia su tarjeta de debito personalisada brony… tenia ropa de cambio, kit de primeros auxilios, el rifle de de bostas que le regalo su hermano, la pistola de bengalas de su papa, una pistola de electro shocks que su abuelita le dio un dia que lo asaltaron en la caye… se usa como una muñequera le quitas el seguro y se aplasta el botón y sing salen los electrodos…. Y el segundo botón es para activar un mini pepper spray… Parecía Spiderman…. Ditzy dijo que el espejo estaba en el everfreeforest…. Ademas de llevar su skateboard…

Ditzy le hablo y el le fue pasando sus cosas… estas si pasaron… genial… entonces "aquí voy ditzy.. a la una, alas dos… a las tres…WAAGH" dijo estrellándose con la pantalla… "que paso, dijo ella entrando por la pantalla jalando las cosas de nuevo para adentro "creo que no puedo pasar" "por que no? Yo puedo por que tu no?" mar co revisaba sus cosas y vio algo "eh que le paso a mi skate se hizo de madera… se ve genial pero por que?" miro sus cosas electrónicas…. Todas se cambiaron… entonces… puff pufff todas lentamente volvían a su forma real… "umm… ditzy tal vez, tu puedes por que eres pony y en mi mundo si hay ponys, pero en el tuyo no hay humanos… yo no puedo ir por que no hay humanos, mira mis cosas se volvieron cosas como si hubiesen sido hechas en equestria, yo no puedo por que no hay nada parecido alla" dijo y ambos se entristecieron…

Entonces el sonrio "parece que el fugarme de mi casa par airme contigo se hiso puff" ditzy se sonrojo "pero yo aun puedo venir a verte" "y eso es suficiente para mi" dijo y se empesaron a besar… los labios de derpy eran tan suaves y su pequeña y timida lengua jugaba alegremente con la suya… "marco por que traes tanta ropa… ponte lo de la otra vez" decía ella refiriéndose a su ropa interior "por que mi burbuja?" dijo el sonriendo divertidamente "me gusta verte… tu cuerpo es lindo" "como decir que no a eso y ademas te dare un bono extra" dijo sacándose su ropa… estaba sin camisa y en truzas… ditzy miraba su torso por completo y sus piernas también…

Marco estudiaba karate y boxeo y natación… tenia buen físico… ditzy empezó a darle besitos en su pecho y el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y alas… que estaban en puff… el estab muy feliz… "marco que es eso que se mueve debajo de esa ropa… marco se puso colorado, talvez usar bóxer hubiera sido mejor… "un cuerno que tenemos los hombres aquí" dijo apresuradamente "y se mueve?" "si cuando esta feliz se mueve" dijo el abochornado "como la cola de un perro?" "algo asi el solo se pone derecho y duro" dijo sentándose y poniéndose una almohada encima de su erección…(hahahaha)

"oye y puedo verlo? No se si los stallions en equestria tengan por que yo jamás he visto uno… me da curiosidad" dijo ella queriéndole quitar la almohada "ditzy.. me estas pidiendo algo muy privado, te dejo verlo si me dejas ver lo que tienes bebajo de tu cola y entre tus patas traseras" dijo el… aja con eso ella lo entendería "oki doki" dijo poniendo su plot en la cara de marco levantando la cola…

"ok y ahora puedo miraararraaaaaarrr marcoooooo que haceeeeesssssss siiii siiiiisii me gustaaaaaa se siente raro pero me gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" marco estallo… ok era un joven puberto y hormonal… que esperaban estaba en la edad…. Y ese pedasito de pastel no se deprecia…oh será muffin?- no importa el comnzo a comérselo a besos…. La acosto en el piso y le abrió las patas y empeos a darle una oral descomunal…. "ahahahaha marco si marco mas mas ah marco ah ligth oh light ohohohohohohohoh wowowowow OWWWOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAHHHH ahahaaaa" dijo ditzy explotando quedo con la cara de boca con los ojos parejos pero mirando hacia atrás… la boca abierta y con la lengua salida con una sonrisa de loca….

Marco se dejo caer sobre ella y ella lo abrazo… "perdón… no me pude contener… sabes era una broma eso de dejarme ver ahí… era para que dijeras que no y no tener que enseñarte" "entonces preferías que dijerano?" "crees que hubiera hecho eso si hubiera preferido que dijeras que no" dijo mirandola con una sonrisa de gato satisfecho… "ahora cumple lo que prometiste, dejame verlo" el suspiro "ok pero se delicada, es muy sensible" dijo el… asi que sin mas se paro se quito el calzon…

"ok ahí lo tienes" dijo el abochornadisimo… "uhhh que raro cuerno, esta suavecito y que son esas cosas debajo" "son mis bolas asi que si ya lo viste" dijo tratando de agarrar su calzon pero ditzy lo taclea al piso "ahora me toca ami hacerte lo que tu me hiciste" "que piensas? Woaaaooooooooo ah ahh ahhh ditzyyyyyyyy aaaaa" dijo cuando ella se mete su tranca en la boca empesandola a jugar como si fuera un caramelo… "ditzy aahhh para para me voy a venir… basta ditzy se me va a salir…" dijo pero muy tarde… se vino en la boca de derpy…

Se sintió avergonsado….. "dios que vergüenza ditzy perdón… wohohohhoooo " dijo el mientras le segia mamando la pistola… "es como lo de las vacas? Por que da leche?" dijo ella y siguió en lo suyo hasta que lo dejo seco y tirado en el piso… "ditzy…. Eso fue…. Maravillosooo" dijo abrasando a la derpy que tenia acostada sobre el con su cabeza en el pecho…

"marco por que te sale leche?" "bueno esta leche es en los hombres para ayudarle a las mujeres a tener bebes" dijo el "ENTONCES TENDRFE UN BEBE?" dijo emocionada y feliz "que no nonononono? Te la tengo que meter por donde bueno… por donde juge hace rato contigo" dijo el avergonzado, ella se levanto y levanto la cola "aslo aslo quiero un bebe de marco, anda light vamos tengamos un bebe" dijo ella feliz… el diablo estaba nublando la mente de marco… tentación… muy grande…. Debes …. Resistir… "no…. Lo siento derpy… pero no quiero que tengas mi foal… si no puedo estar yo allí contigo" dijo el, ditzy lo miro… y asintió triste.

La noche paso rápido y se dieron un beso de despedida… "adiós marco, mi lightning dust…. Mi muffin de arandano" "adiós mi derpy, mi burbujita alegre" despy se fue algo pensativa… ella amaba a marco, a su lightning dust… debía existir una forma de entrar a su mundo debía haberla…

Elenahedgehog: (u) wups una derpy en la tierra (^v^)


End file.
